


Just Another Poison

by Intern15_NightVale



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Inko, Blood and Gore, But that is also undecided, Don't copy to another site, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, He is still a nerd, I Might Introduce The Addams Family Later, Midoriya Inko kinda isn't normal either, Midoriya Izuku is a Cryptid, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is an Addams, Midoriya Izuku is creepy, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably descriptions of wounds, Protective Midoriya Inko, Undecided Main Pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intern15_NightVale/pseuds/Intern15_NightVale
Summary: Midoriya Izuku is not normal, even in a world filled with quirks.Or how a boy unaware of his lineage causes chaos, like a true Addams.





	1. Inko’s Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mainly for fun, if it develops to actually having plot then we'll both be in for a surprise. Also, when I thought of this concept, I thought it was hilarious. I'm currently trying to get over my writer's block for my other stories, I doubt publishing another fanfic is going to work, but it's worth a try. I do NOT own the Addams Family or BNHA! Anyways enjoy!

Anyone who looked closely at Midoriya Izuku would see the oddities the little boy held. How his eyes often seemed inhuman and all knowing; and the way his canines were too sharp to be natural. Perhaps, they would notice that when he got a cut or was injured, he didn't cry or bleed but stared at the open wound with an unnatural fascination. Or if they listened closely, would hear whispers of secrets and things he should not know. 

If they truly cared to see past the facade his normal loving and protective mother provided. They would see a little boy who ate poison ivy because it made his insides pleasantly tickle. Who enjoyed drinking strong deadly cleaning supplies instead of gulping down a sugary beverage, like most kids his age would prefer. Izuku also held a fascination for cutting himself apart and discovering how his body worked. It has resulted in an extensive knife collection that he had secured with the allowance he received from his loving mother.

  
  


Midoriya Inko knew of these oddities and more, just like she knew while Izuku wasn’t related to her by blood he was still her son. Inko remembered the first time she saw her son; she was also clearly aware of how she wasn't supposed to know of his existence. Before working for the firm she did now, Inko was a consultant for the Japanese government. Midoriya was known for her ability to weave past laws and find loopholes in contracts to help the government evade the United Nations strict rules on quirk research.

It was easy for the facility to let its guard down as Inko's polite and friendly demeanor hid her calculated and knowledgeable side. 

She was surprised when she saw a small babe locked away in a clean sterile room. Inko was well aware of what these rooms were for and her blood boiled at the thought of a mere baby facing such conditions. These emotions were only fueled by her inability to have a child. So, she calculated her next moves carefully so that she could take her new child away. Inko had used her influence to get the job done, but she had left with a bundle of joy and a file on why a shroud of darkness clung to his small body.

  
  
  


Midoriya's pale skin was littered with dots that seemed to devour the light resulting in Izuku’s pale skin to have an unearthly glow. Izuku’s eyes were not an emerald or green like her own, but the color was akin to murky glowing green toxins. His hair was filled with midnight and shadows and Inko worried that her son looked too little like her. It wasn’t long before she had bought kid friendly hair dye for Izuku, and spent hours making sure that the dye would stain his dark hair.

Midoriya Izuku was born that day. The strange child of Midoriya Inko, a little boy who played with fire and placed his hands were he shouldn’t. 

His mother was perhaps an oddity herself, with her ability to love and understand the strange child that she had liberated that day. Inko would not worry as her son played with the exposed electrical wires in their new apartment or how he let water and soap make home in his lungs when he took his daily bath. Inko would only chide him when another person saw, as she would have to guarantee their silence or move away before there was certified truth in the rumors that spread. 

While it was often a huge inconvenience to move or imply that something would happen if the observer ran their mouth, her son was worth every struggle and obstacle that Inko faced.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Mother, may we go to the park today?” 

Inko looked at her polite little boy and gave him a bright wide smile, “of course, Izuku.”


	2. Izuku's Distribution of Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS before reading this chapter. This chapter is MORE GRAPHIC than the last one! 
> 
> Honestly, Izuku distributes trauma as if he were Oprah. 
> 
> I do not own BNHA or Addams Family! Happy Samhain!

Bakugou Katsuki knew that he was destined for great things, everyone had told him so since he developed his amazing quirk. It was clear that his ability to produce nitroglycerin and ignite it was ideal for defeating villains and becoming the number one hero! 

Bakugou eagerly grinned at the thought of playing being the number one hero. As today was Tuesday and his mother would take him to the park every Tuesday and Thursday afternoon so that he could play with the other kids. Bakugou knew most of them were extras and would never beat him, but he couldn’t deny they made good followers.

Bakugou took pride in that he knew how to read but didn't bother to learn any of the other kids' names. Instead he could recognize most of the kids and their corresponding dumb quirks. So, it was easy for him to recognize the new kid on the block. He noticed how the kid’s mother held tightly to his hand, Bakugou supposed she was one of those overprotective types. By the size of the smile on the small kid’s face Bakugou knew that the boy probably didn’t get out much, possibly due to being sickly or quirkless. Either way, Bakugou didn’t want the boy following him, since the small boy would only slow them down and probably be a bore. 

Bakugou couldn’t help but scowl as his mother approached the mother and son duo, in order to introduce a potential new playmate for her son.

“Hello, my name is Bakugou Mitsuki. Are you two new in town?”

Bakugou could easily see why his mother zeroed in on her, the woman exuded the same kindness and shyness as his father did. “Hello, my name is Midoriya Inko. This is my son Izuku. We moved here a month ago.” 

He saw his mother greet the small pale boy with a smile and making his hair more of a tangled mess than it already was. Bakugou heard as the small boy gave a soft, "good morning, Madam." 

Weird.

Katsuki knew his mother hadn't expected the strange response and looked toward his mother. The soft natured woman only seemed amused at her son's antics, "he's a very formal child. He takes it after his father."

Bakugou wanted to scoff as his mother quickly shifted from being unsure about the boy's behavior to being enamoured with the little boy who imitated his father's demeanor. "You must be married to a very uptight man."

While others would take insult Midoriya Inko chuckled, "he has to be, it's hard to leave his business man persona whenever he is able to come home from work." Her soft smile towards the Bakugou matriarch, showed her equal amusement in the woman's brash words. Nothing hinted to the fact that Midoriya Inko was untruthful in her words.

Mitsuki was quick to express her sympathies, it was hard to be married to a man that had a very demanding job. "How about we sit and talk, while the boys go play with each other?"

Bakugou felt like yelling against the idea of being stuck with the odd kid. Yet, he was well aware that he either let the weird kid tag along, or he wouldn't be playing with the other extras. It didn't surprise him when the shorter woman expressed her concerns about Izuku being the new kid. His mother quickly responded, "My son, Katsuki, will take good care of him. Maybe, Izuku's good manners could rub off on the brat!"

Bakugou growled as the smaller freckled boy followed him like a puppy. As soon as they were out of view of his mother Bakugou turned with a snarl, "I don't want to be stuck with a wimp like you! Get lost!"

Bakugou extended his palm outward to the boy and set off small explosions, it was a promise of what was to come if the weird boy didn't leave.

The short-tempered boy failed to see the wonder and fascination Izuku held in his eyes for the detonations that danced on Bakugou's skin. Izuku could only think about how useful such a quirk would be. It was so utterly destructive. Midoriya could only contemplate the difference in destruction between a homemade bomb laced with C4 and Bakugou's nitroglycerin explosions. 

"Your quirk is absolutely wonderful!" Bakugou could feel the anger starting to overflow, as the threat had the complete opposite effect on the boy. It sickened him to see the stars in the eerie green eyes at the sight of Bakugou's quirk. 

Bakugou could appreciate a compliment about his totally awesome quirk, but the lovesick sigh it emitted from the boy only made him want to pulverize the freaky kid more. "Look here…..Deku! You're an extra! I don't want some useless freak like you around me!"

Midoriya Izuku smiled widely, it wasn't everyday that he was given a nickname by such a wonderful specimen. Izuku tried to remember the boy's name, rarely did the pale freckled boy bother to remember the names of fellow children. Izuku much preferred to remember them by the screams they emit, the tone and pitch was always so different from child to child. "Kaachan."

Izuku noticed the shock coming from the boy in front of him which then shifted into anger. "_ What did you just call me? _"

Izuku was completely aware of the danger he was in, despite what another party might think. "Kaachan."

  


The retribution was quick and brutal, just like Bakugou Katsuki's temper. All the explosive boy could think of was the fact that this would teach Deku a lesson. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Izuku frowned as the smell of burnt flesh and blood stopped Bakugou's rampage. 

  
  
  


Bakugou Katsuki could only stare in shock at the aftermath. The small boy in front of him was a marriage of different degrees of burns; charred skin and intense blisters. 

Bakugou for the first time in his life felt true fear as those toxic green eyes filled with admiration and glee. Bakugou was sure he was staring at something inhuman. How could someone not _ flinch _ or _ cry _ from the wounds that scattered his chest and face?

The demon in front of him smiled widely and yelled cheerfully, “Kaachan! Do it again!”

  


Bakugou Katsuki scream was one of true unadulterated fear. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mitsuki and Inko ran towards the scream, for one of them to almost faint at the sight that greeted them. 

Inko could barely hide her smile at the bleeding wide grin on Izuku’s face. Yet, she noticed how the Bakugou mother and son duo seemed to be experiencing shock. Inko calmly took out her phone and dialed emergency services; while she hated ruining Izuku’s fun. It would raise suspicions if she did nothing to help her son. Immediately after, she called her firm that she would be moving again in a week. 

Izuku ran over to her, “isn’t Kaachan’s quirk great!”

Inko gave him a faint nod, “Izuku, the ambulance is on the way.” Her child only smiled wider as if she had told him Samhain was just around the corner. 

Mitsuki finally started to come out of her stupor, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry...”

Inko started to tremble and let the crocodile tears fall, as if she too was coming to terms what Mitsuki’s son had done. “It’s okay...it was an accident, right? He wouldn’t do this on purpose, right? Izuku didn’t deserve this...”

  


Inko watched as guilt invaded Mitsuki’s face. 

  
  
  


Inko and Izuku were rushed into an ambulance, while the police were interrogated the mother who was still reeling from what her son had done.

  
  


Inko watched as her son cried that he was still in pain, and the paramedics gave her son another round of strong anesthetics that were completely unnecessary. Izuku always said they made him feel tingly, like when he would experience an electrical shock after messing with the electrical plugs. 

  


When the doctors had informed her with pity in their eyes that her son would be disfigured and suffer from his wounds for the rest of his life, it almost made her laugh. They suggested skin transplants in order to cover the gaping wounds. Inko was about to reject the idea until she saw Izuku’s pleading eyes expressing his desire to go through with the surgery. 

Izuku had never experienced skin transplant surgery before and who was she to deny him such a simple wish. 

  


After his recovery, they left the hospital and town. The Midoriyas never did show up to the follow-up and any evidence that they were ever there disappeared. 

The only traces left to show that they existed were in the images left in the minds of all who saw Izuku’s wounds that day. Or with the memories of the doctors who performed the surgery on a little boy who hadn’t been put under or on anesthetics. Or Bakugou Mitsuki who could only look at her son with a slight amount of fear and hope that he still wanted to become a hero. 

Yet, Izuku Midoriya had the greatest impact on Bakugou Katsuki. The boy who got a slap on the wrist because of his “amazing” quirk, because it would be a shame to ruin his bright future. A boy who went to a therapist regularly to work on his anger and insecurity problems. 

Bakugou Katsuki could not forget the bloody smile of the green demon that lived among them like commonfolk. 

Katsuki could only see blood and char everytime he closed his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it disturbed anyone, this came out more graphic than expected. I'll try to make the next one a little humorous. Who do you think Izuku should meet next?


End file.
